Amber/Rozmowy
Odcinek 3 ♥ Hahaha, a więc udało ci się nawet przegonić Kena?! A. To przez was musiał odejść! // (zapobiegnięcie wysłaniu złośliwego SMSa do Kena) + B. Nikomu nie kazałam odejść, a już na pewno nie Kenowi, okej? // (wysłanie złośliwego SMSa czyli — z Kenem) ♥ Tak, może. Jeżeli mi dasz 15$, powiem ci, gdzie on jest. A. Ale chciwa... Okej, powiedz mi, gdzie on jest. (Płacisz 15$) // ' B. Chyba śnisz, poradzę sobie. (Nie płacisz 15$) // Odcinek 7 ♥ ''Dobrze się bawiłaś, gdy mnie nie było? A. (Ignorujesz ją) '''B. A żebyś wiedziała. Może wrócisz do domu? // ♥ A kto tam idzie... A. (Ignorujesz ją) B. Kurcze, zapomniałam, że "wakacje" się skończyły... // ♥ Ta... Jasne. A więc czyje to jest? A. Violetty! (Trudno, nie będę się aż tak dla niej poświęcać!) B. ... (Obiecałam Violetcie, że nikomu nie powiem...) + ♥ Co tutaj robisz? A. A ty? Zapomniałaś pójść do domu? // B. Czy chociaż raz możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju? ♥ To ty tak mówisz. A. Prawdziwa... // B. Mam już tego dosyć! ♥ Wyluzuj, to były tylko napoje i chipsy. Nie musisz mi prawić morałów. Wystarczy, że wszystko odkupisz. A. Pfff, brzydzę się tobą. // B. Odpuść sobie. (możliwość dostania od Amber pieniędzy na zakup przekąsek.) C. No pewnie! Życie jest takie proste! Odcinek 11 ♥ Ha ha! Myślałam, że w tym okropnym ubraniu będę wyglądać strasznie, ale właśnie mnie pocieszyłaś! Wyglądasz w nim sto razy gorzej niż ja! A. Gdybyś wiedziała jak bardzo mnie to nie obchodzi... // B. Wcale, że nie! ♥ "Mieszkańca Lasu". Tutaj są tylko liście i robaki. Nie możemy znaleźć niczego innego. A. O nie. Jesteś na tyle duża, że sama sobie poradzisz. Sami znajdziemy pieczątkę. + (u chłopaka, z którym jesteśmy w parze) B. Okej! Ale lepiej żebyś nam powiedziała gdzie znajdziemy pieczątkę! - (u chłopaka, z którym jesteśmy w parze) Odcinek 13 ♥ Jeżeli opowiesz komukolwiek o tym, co się wydarzyło, to przyrzekam ci, że słono mi za to zapłacisz. A. Żartujesz? To było zbyt dobre! Nie mam zamiaru zmarnować takiej szansy... // B. Moje milczenie będzie cię drogo kosztować... // Odcinek 14 ♥ Co pięć minut słyszę na korytarzu twoje imię. Wszyscy gadają tylko o tobie i o twoim pomyśle. Jesteś zadowolona? Może teraz czujesz się ważna? A. Jesteś zazdrosna? B. Zawsze byłam ważna. // Odcinek 21 ♥ Nie mieszaj się to tego! Daj mi w spokoju porozmawiać z moim bratem! A. Twoje koleżanki cię szukały. Lepiej idź się z nimi spotkać... // B. Ja też mam ochotę porozmawiać z Natanielem... // C. No już, spokojnie... Zostawię was samych... + (z Natanielem) ♥ Wszyscy jesteście przeciwko mnie... Nienawidzę was! Nie przyjdę nawet na występ i będziecie musieli sobie radzić beze mnie! A. Nie mów tak... Potrzebujemy wszystkich. // B. Tak jakby nam to przeszkadzało... // ♥ No już... Śmiej się, wiem, że masz na to ochotę. A. HA HA HA! // B. P-Pasuje ci to! // Odcinek 22 ♥ A więc? Zrobisz to? A. W twoich snach! B. ... Okej. (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 23 ♥ Co z tobą jest nie tak? Już drugi raz kupujesz takie same ubrania jak ja! A. Jeżeli myślisz, że zrobiłam to specjalnie... // B. Nie wiem, może moim jedynym celem w życiu jest to, aby być do ciebie podobną? // Odcinek 26 ♥ A. (Zapytaj Amber, co myśli o artykule Peggy) - B. (O nic nie pytaj i idź dalej) // Odcinek 32 ♥ Na co się gapisz? A. Na nic... (Wolę nie wdawać się w dyskusję.) // B. A co cię to obchodzi? C. Na ciebie. Jesteś niekończącym się spektaklem. - Odcinek 34 ♥ To ty wbiłaś Klementynie do głowy, że powinna zostać z tym frajerem! A. Do niczego jej nie namawiałam. Sama podjęła tę decyzję. - B. Powiedziałam jej tylko, że sama powinna podjąć decyzję. C. Zgadza się. Wasza strata, co? - Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Podpowiedzi